supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20160131153025
"Macht? Stärke? Was will ich mit all dem ohne glücklich zu sein?", das unerträgliche Echo ihrer Gedanken war zurück. "Ich kann- nein! Ich muss sie nutzen, aber dafür muss ich komplett sein. Ich müsste mich der dunklen Seite ein für alle Male stellen, doch das kann ich nicht!" Meis Blick ruhte auf ihrer blutenden Hand, während um sie herum alles in Stille getaucht war, so dass sie ihren eigenen Herzschlag hörte. '' ''"Sie hatte recht. Ich bin schwach geworden und hab mein Versprechen gebrochen. Einsamkeit ist der schlimmste Feind den man besitzen kann. Ich werde alles tun um meine Familie und Freunde zu beschützen! Ich werde nicht wieder brechen!" Selbstsicher ballten ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten und ihr Körper bäumte sich auf. Eine Macht schien durch das MÄadchen zu fließen, die sie so noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. '' Das Wasser fing immer mehr an zu sprudeln, während die beiden Jungs da standen und das Licht unterwasser beobachteten. Es schien immer größer zu werden und sich der Oberfläche zu nähern. "Sollten wir irgenwas machen?" - "Ich glaube... wir können nur warten.", totale Ratlosigkeit war Johnny und Alex ins Gesicht geschrieben. Minuten vergingen und nichts tat sich, bis auf dass das Wasser immer heißer wurde und der aufsteigende Wasserdampf bald den kompletten See verhüllte. Ein riesiges Platschen riss den Winchester und den O'Neill aus ihren unruhigen Gedanken. Als sie aufschauten war in dem Nebel ein glänzendes rundes Licht zu erkennen. "Mei?!", fragte Johnny laut und leicht beunruhigt. Mit einem Mal explodierte das Licht in hunderte von Strahlen und der Engel kam zum Vorschein. Die Augen weiß glühend und die Flügel ausgebreitet. Langsam sank der Engel zur Wasseroberfläche bis sie diese berührete und anfing auf dem Wasser zu laufen. Die Flügel schwanden mit jedem Schritt den sie näher auf das Ufer zuging. Das gleißende Weiß ihrer Augen erlosch und das eisblau trat zum Vorschein. Bevor ihr Freund oder Bruder etwas von sich geben konnte, kam Mei schon zu Wort: "Es wird Zeit, dass die Gruppe sich langsam wieder zusammen findet. Uns steht mal wieder ein harter Kampf bevor. Einer der härtesten überhaupt. Wir müssen uns vorbereiten und die Waffen untersuchen, sie ausprobieren und ihre Fähigkeiten testen." "Außerdem können ein paar von uns noch etwas Kampftaining gebrauchen.", fügte Johnny, mit dem Blick auf Alex, hinzu. Mei nickte. "Ich werde eine Nachricht an alle senden. Ihr beide kontrolliert alles an Munition und Waffen was wir hier haben. Johnny du weißt wo der Waffenraum ist." Bevor sie rein gingen gab Mei ihrem Freund einen Kuss und wuschelte ihrem jüngeren Bruder durchs Haar. In der Hütte schnappte sich die Jägerin ihr Handy und fügte bis auf Connor alle Kontakte hinzu, an die die Nachricht ging, auch Jason erhielt die Nachricht: ''Es ist soweit. Die Zeit ist reif dass wir uns wieder zusammen tun. Bringt die Gotteswaffen mit. Verstaut sie in Gefäßen die davor sicher sind von Engeln, Dämonen, Hexen und anderen Dingen gefunden zu werden. Zeitpunkt des Treffens ist heute in einer Woche bei der Hütte am See gegen 16 Uhr. Seit bitte alle da. Gruß, eure Mei! Ihr Finger berührte das Senden-Symbol und die Nachricht ging hinaus an die Gruppe. Danach steckte sie ihr Handy in die Hosentasche und ging zu den Jungs. Eifrig waren beide in der Waffenkammer beschäftigt. "Jungs, ich werde Connor persönlich besuchen, wenn ich euch kurz alleine lassen kann?", ein sanftes Lächeln überzog ihre Lippen. Johnny, welcher auf dem Boden kniete, richtete sich auf und ging Mei entgegen. "Pass bitte auf dich auf, kleines.", leicht strich er mit seiner Hand über ihre linke Wange. "Natürlich.", ein inniger Kuss zum Abschied bevor sich das Mädchen auf den Weg machte und ein letzter Satz: "Ach Brüderchen, pass auf dass der große hier keinen Unfug macht.", sie zwinkerte Alex zu und verschwand. "Ein Bier bitte!", bestellte eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Überrascht fuhr der Jäger rum und starrte das Mädchen an. "Was machst du denn hier?" "Ich wollte mal schauen wie es dir geht.", fing der Engel das Gespräch an. "Naja... sag mal... irgendwas ist anders an dir.", verwundert betrachtete Connor seine gute Freundin. "Sagen wir, ich hatte ein tiefgründiges Erlebnis. Ich fühl mich stärker als je zuvor.", dann nahm sie das kühle Bier in die Hand und nahm einen Schluck.